Swann of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by Ocean Maid
Summary: When Elizabeth Swann, Rosabelle Swann's sister and best friend, is kidnapped by Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew, Rosabelle joins up with dashing William Turner and witty Captain Jack Sparrow to get her back. But what secrets will be revealed, and will the light of love shine through in the darkness.
1. The Crossing From England

"We Pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up —" Two young girls sang into the thick mist that lingered over the calm water, only to be interrupted by a firm hand on their shoulders. Startled, the girls spun around to face a sailor with dark leather skin, a white beard that didn't match his messy black hair, and small beady eyes.

"Quiet, missies! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" A man wearing a neat navy uniform and a black wig warned.

"They were singing about pirates." The old beady-eyed sailor argued, "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have women on board, too… even miniature ones." Mr. Gibbs murmured as he walked away.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The younger of the two girls said,

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and Dissolute creatures, the lot of them." The lieutenant answered, "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves — a short drop and a sudden stop." The young girls glanced at Mr. Gibbs who tugged at his scarf, miming a hanging and gasped. Another man also wearing a long curly black wig walked up to the Lieutenant,

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Norrington nodded his head.

"My apologies, Governor Swann,"

"Actually, we find it all fascinating," the older girl stated.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." The Governor said. The girls sighed and turned back to looking over the edge of the ship into the murky sea. Suddenly the youngest girl spotted a boy floating in the water on a board of wreckage.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She cried pointing to him. The crew ran to that side of the ship and stared down as Norrington shouted orders.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard." The sailors quickly got to work and heaved the unconscious young boy onto the wooden deck. The two girls stared at him hoping they weren't to late, he was still breathing. Just. At that moment, Mr. Gibbs stared at something at the other side of the ship.

"Mary, mother of God!" Everyone looked in that direction and saw a burning ship standing still in the smoky water. The older of the two girls felt frightened, never had she seen such a horrific sight.

"What happened here?" The Governor said, appalled.

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Norrington answered, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Gibbs then spoke up again.

"A lot of good it did them." Norrington glared at him as he carried on, "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." Governor Swann hurriedly intervened.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." No-one said anything.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." The Lieutenant ordered. Another sailor repeated his words yelling them to the crew. The Governor walked over to his daughters,

"Elizabeth, Rosabelle, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge." He said quietly, "Take care of him." The girls nodded and went to kneel down next to the boy. Suddenly, taking the two sisters by surprise, the boy awoke and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist.

"It's ok," she said breathing fast trying to cover up her shock, "my name is Elizabeth Swann and this is my sister Rosabelle."

"W-W-Will Turner," the boy stammered, fright danced in his young eyes.

"We're watching over you Will," the younger sister murmured before the boy fainted again. Then Elizabeth noticed something glistening against his pale chest, she picked it up and held it in her hand. It was a golden medallion decorated with a skull and strange symbols.

"You're a p-pirate," she whispered, then nudged her older sister who was staring out into the sea.

"Look!" Elizabeth mumbled, careful not to let anyone else hear, "I found this. He was wearing it. Belle, he's a pirate!" The girl stared at the medallion her sister held in her hand, looking astonished, she'd never seen a real pirate possession before.

"Has he said anything." Norrington said startling the girls. Rosabelle saw her sister hide the medallion behind her back.

"His name is William Turner. That's all we found out." Norrington then beckoned to some sailors.

"Take him below." Soldiers picked up the boy and took him down to the cabin below. Rosabelle watched Elizabeth examine the medallion closer and then, as she glanced up, she saw a ship with black sails and a pirates flag flying at its mast. Scared, she closed her eyes.


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

_Eight years later…_

I awoke with a start. Those black sails had haunted me through my sleep for so long, I had began to think that was all it was, a dream. My sister still had the pirate medallion, she hid it in her drawer under a fake bottom. She had told no-one but me about it. Three loud knocks on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts, I flung my dressing gown over my nightgown as I heard my father say.

"Rosabelle, are you decent?"

"Yes," I replied brushing my dark locks into a loose bun. The door opened and my father and my two maids named Ethel and Sarah walked in. Sarah pulled back my curtains letting the morning sunshine slip through the window and dance around the bedroom.

"Good morning, Father." I greeted,

"Morning, Rosabelle." He said. "What a lovely day!"

"Yes, it is." I agreed, gazing out the window into the sky so blue that it matched the glistening ocean beneath it.

"A gift," he said, handing me a white box patterned with roses.

"Oh, father you didn't need to do this!" I exclaimed as I opened the box. A long violet dress was neatly folded at the bottom, I took it from the box and held it up to myself, admiring it's beauty. The dress had silver ribbons lining the back and had magnificent designs stitched upon the front.

"It's beautiful, father!"

"I hoped you'd like it. Go on, try it on." Following my father's advice, I walked behind my dressing screen and let my maids dress me up.

"May I ask for the occasion?" I inquired as the maids slipped my nightgown over my head.

"Your sister asked me the very same question when I gave her, her dress." he said chuckling to himself.

"We know you well, father." I said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I was rather hoping you would wear it to Captain Norrington's Promotion Ceremony." I stayed quiet letting him continue.

"Commodore Norrington. He's a fine gentleman, Rosabelle. He fancies you, you know." Over the years I had caught the eye of many 'fine' men but none of them I took great interest to.

"Really," I said, not interested at all. My father caught my mood and quickly changed the subject.

"How's the dress coming along? It's the height of fashion in London."

"Interesting," I commented between gasps for air, as Ethel tightened my corset. I found I could hardly breathe. After dressing me, the maids redid my long hair into a high braided bun and decorated my ears and neck with jewelry. Once they were finished and my face was touched with makeup, I stepped out from my screen and showed the dress to my father.

"You look stunning, Rosabelle!"

"Thank you," I said politely,

"Come now, we mustn't be late for the Ceremony." I nodded and headed downstairs, following my father. On my way down, I bumped into my sister who was four years younger than me and just as pretty. We both had tan skin and dark brown eyes, the only difference between us really was that she had golden hair, while I had dark. She was wearing a similar dress to mine but it was golden and decorated with deeper gold ribbons instead.

"You look amazing, Belle!" she smiled.

"Thanks. You do too, Elizabeth." I replied before leaning in and whispering, "Can you breathe at all," Elizabeth half smiled half grimaced before whispering back to me.

"No." I held in a laugh as we walked down to the entrance hall.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" A voice said. As we turned the corner I saw William Turner flip a sword in the air and hand it to my father. Will had grown into a handsome man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and a faint mustache. Next to me, I heard Elizabeth's breathing speed up, and I doubted it was only because of her tight corset and the infuriating heat.

"Ah girls, Mr. Turner here was just showing me the Commodore Norrington's new gift."

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said, excited. I chuckled softly, Elizabeth had always had a crush on William ever since she was little and I figured Will fancied my sister as well.

"About me?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" My father interfered, not liking the way this conversation was going at all. But Elizabeth ignored him,

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss. Swann?" Will said looking dazed, as if he was remembering that day now.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" My sister asked.

"At least once more, Miss. Swann, as always." My father then perked up,

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." As we walked out the front door and passed Will, My sister said formally.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." I gave a last wave at Will before climbing into the carriage that was waiting in the driveway.

The day was boiling and the sun beat down on me fiercely, causing myself to sweat. I felt faint. Once the Ceremony had finished I was just about to leave my seat when Commodore Norrington appeared at my side.

"May I have a moment?" He asked. I groaned, silently so Norrington wouldn't hear me. The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was talk to the Commodore, I felt terrible and wanted to go home. But since I was a lady I regrettably accepted. We walked to the battlements at the edge of the fort and stepped onto the platform. It was so hot up there, I felt as if my head was on fire. I fanned myself, trying and failing to get rid of the heat.

"Uh, you look lovely, Rosabelle," he started, anxiously and I smiled half-heartedly.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into a sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… A marriage to a fine woman." Black spots started to appear in my vision but I quickly blink them away. The heat was getting to me, I could hardly hear what he was saying.

"You have become a fine woman, Rosabelle." It was suddenly all too much.

"I can't breathe," I croaked, swaying on the edge of the platform.

"Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself." All of a sudden everything went black, the last thing I could remember was falling — falling, down… down into the depths below.

My eyes fluttered open. I gasped for air, spluttering out seawater. My vision was blurry at first but then as it became clear I saw a filthy-looking man with long black dreadlocks, bending down over me. _Why am I lying on the ground? And why am I all wet?_ I thought to myself. Then my memory came flooding back to me. I had fallen into the ocean, unconscious, and this… I stared up at the filthy but soaking man… must be my rescuer. I sat up and saw Commodore Norrington hurrying towards us.

"On your feet." Norrington commanded, pointing his sword at the chest of my rescuer. It was then I realised who he was… Ragged clothing, unbrushed teeth and knotted hair. He was a pirate. My father then came up to me followed by my sister and helped me to my feet.

"Rosabelle, are you alright?" He asked as my sister looked at me concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, overwhelmed by all that was happening. Then my father noticed one of the guards holding my corset, the guard pointed at the pirate, whom which my father glared at before shouting.

"Shoot him!"

"Father, Commodore," I said, feeling desperate, hardly believing what I was doing. This man was a pirate! A man who constantly disobeyed the law, and killed innocent people! But then again he did save my life so I owed him.

"Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington looked reluctant but nevertheless held out his hand for the pirate to shake it.

"I believe thanks are in order." The pirate uncertainly accepted this gesture and was about to shake hands when the Commodore grabbed his wrist and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a scorch mark on his arm in the shape of a 'P'.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" My father cried.

"Keep your guns on him men," Commodore Norrington instructed, "Gillette, fetch me some irons." He then caught sight of a tattoo of a sparrow in flight next to the scorch mark.

"Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," the pirate corrected.

"Well, I don't see your ship… Captain." Norrington jeered. It was true, there was no pirate ship in sight. I had to admit I was slightly disappointed.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack Sparrow replied. The guard who was carrying my corset then spoke up again.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth." Another guard said, before handing Norrington a pistol, a compass, a hat and a sword. "These are his, sir."

"No additional shots or powder," Commodore scoffed picking up the pistol and handing it back to the guard. "A compass that doesn't point north and… " He held up a sword, "I half expected it to be made out of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I'd ever heard of." Jack just smirked and held up his index fingers.

"But you have heard of me." He argued as the Gillette pulled him away to get locked in irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" I said, pulling away from my father's arms and walking forward to face the Commodore.

"Carefully Lieutenant," he said ignoring me.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life!" I shouted.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norington explained.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack interrupted.

"Indeed." Once Gillette had finished locking him up, Jack said impatiently.

"Finally," He threw his irons over my neck and pulled me towards him. I stifled a scream as sister jumped in shock and my father cried.

"No, don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please and my hat. Commodore!" Jack shouted, pointing a gun to my head. "Rosabelle, it's Rosabelle isn't it."

"It's Miss Swann," I said, through gritted teeth.

"You know Rosabelle means Beautiful Rose. The name really does suit you. Now, if you'd be so kind. Come come dear, we don't have all day." Jack teased spinning me around so I faced him, as Norrington handed me Jack's effects. "Now if you'd be so kind." I reluctantly leaned towards him, strapping on his sword to his belt. We were so close, he was cold and smelt of sea salt and strongly of rum. He disgusted me. I plonked his hat on his head which made him say.

"Easy on the goods, darling." He smiled showing a few golden teeth.

"You're despicable," I spat.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square." He spun me around again. "Gentlemen," he smiled at me and my sister and added, "m' ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed me towards the Commodore and my father's outstretched arms. I watched Jack take hold of a rope which lifted him into the air swung him around until he landed on a thin beam above our heads.

"Now, will you shoot him?" My father shouted.

"Open fire." Norrington called as multiple shots were aimed at Jack Sparrow, just missing him. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it!" Gillette nodded and yelled for his men to follow. My father turned to Elizabeth and I looking worried.

"Rosabelle, take Elizabeth and find a carriage," he handed me some money,"Head home and stay there until I come back. Do I make myself clear." We mumbled 'yes' before watching our father disappear into the crowd leaving us in the middle of chaos.


	3. The Attack on Port Royal

"This way!"

"Hurry men!"

"I think I saw him! Follow me!" Voices echoed through the town as I hurried through the running townsfolk dragging Elizabeth behind me. Soldiers infested the streets marching or running through people in different directions. My heart thumped heavily in my chest, the encounter with the pirate still so vivid in my mind.

"Rosabelle, slow down! you're going too fast!" My sister puffed, I slowed down a little, letting her catch up before returning to my original pace. We had to get out of here and get back to the manor.

"Come on, Elizabeth!" I said, scanning the streets for a carriage. My hair was messed up, my dress was damp and tatty, my makeup was smudged and my face, pale. Elizabeth wasn't much better-looking herself.

"Look! A carriage!" Elizabeth cried. I stopped and glanced at where she was pointing, it was true there was a carriage not to far away, but it was moving.

"Hurry, we've got catch up to it." I said, pulling her towards it. I wasn't a very fast runner, as I hadn't had much practise but I still ran as fast as I could to the carriage. Luckily, the carriage was moving rather slow because of the mayhem, so Elizabeth and I were able to catch up to it in a few minutes.

"Excuse me," I said, running alongside it, "Please, sir, we need a ride." The man didn't seem to of heard me over the noise.

"Excuse me!" I shout louder. This time the carriage driver glanced down at me and Elizabeth.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to give my sister and I a ride?" I said.

"Ah, yes. The money?" He asked, I hand him the money and we climb aboard.

"Where to, Miss's?"

"Swann Manor, please, sir." Elizabeth answered. At last we were on our way, I sighed and sat there catching my breath. We passed the town center, and were only about five minutes away from the manor when I heard familiar voices and the clashing of swords coming from inside a small building. I read the sign hanging from the building and was surprised to see it read _Brown_ with pictures of blacksmith tools. This was where Will worked.

"Elizabeth, carry on to the manor. I'll be there soon" I whispered to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Please, don't follow me. Once you get to the manor stay there," I pleaded, hoping that she'd listen.

"But where are you going, Rosabelle?" Elizabeth asked, "Father, told us _both_ to go home."

"I'll see you again soon, ok?" And with that being said I jumped from the carriage without the driver noticing and went to the Blacksmith door, pressing my ear against it. I knew I should have listened to my father but I had to find out what was happening inside. What if somebody was in trouble. Suddenly, I heard a sharp thud against the door, _what was that?_ I thought before plucking up courage and pushing open the door. But it didn't budge. Taking a step back, I flung myself at the door, trying to get through but again it stayed put. Then I heard a voice, a familiar one

"That is a wonderful trick… Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Fed up with being unable to help, I yelled to whoever was inside.

"Will, are you in there? Are you okay? " I heard more clashes of swords before a voice answered.

"Rosabelle, is that you?" It was the voice of Will.

"Yes," I cried, "Will, what's happening? Are you alright?" A few moments passed before I got another answer.

"Not exactly. It's the pirate, Rosabelle."

I gasped and took a step back. Jack Sparrow was in there, with Will, fighting him. I had to get help and fast, and as though he was reading my mind Will shouted.

"You must get help! Quickly, the royal navy's almost everywhere. Find someone and tell them where Sparrow is, alright?" I nodded and then remembered Will couldn't see me.

"Okay!" I replied before running back through the streets of Port Royal. It wasn't long until I spotted Commodore Norrington yelling orders to his men.

"Commodore," I panted, coming up to him. "The pirate, Jack Sparrow. He's in the Blacksmith with William Turner."

"This way men!" He called, and waved his men over then half walked half ran back down the street. As I watched them go down the street, the excitement of the day finally washed through me and I felt exhausted. Swann manor wasn't far from where I was so I began to walk home.

"I'll just put this here, Miss. It's been a big day for you I'm sure." My maid said, putting a bed warmer inside my sheets. The night was cold, almost unnatural and I was lying on my bed staring out my open window into the harbor, it's boats still and silent. A chill drifted through the window making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Yes, it was indeed tiring," I replied smiling back at her. The Commodore proposed. I was still processing the thought through my mind. It's not like I didn't like the Commodore, he was indeed a fine gentleman, but he just wasn't right for me.

"But you getting threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying!" Sarah exclaimed. The event that afternoon felt as though it had happened days ago not hours. My memory was slightly fuzzy when remembering the incident with the pirate although it had all been a dream… or perhaps a nightmare. But strangely enough, this afternoon I felt scared, confused and angry with meeting Jack Sparrow but now since I was supposedly safe in bed I felt completely fascinated by it all. I suppose though I should agree.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not to bold to say." Sarah said.

"It is a smart match." I began, it was true, Norrington was very high up in the Government, he would give me a comfortable and admirable life. But did I want that? I didn't know. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, if you're comfortable, Miss, I'll be leaving now."

"Yes, thank you." I said while Sarah shutted the window, pulled the curtains over it and left the room. I lay awake for a while, or maybe I was dozing, listening to the soft almost silent call of the ocean before fully drifting to sleep.

I jerked awake. Cannons sounded from the harbour waking me from my slumber. It was still pitch-black lit only by the flaming torches below and the dim twinkle of the stars, I must only of slept for an hour. I tumbled out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown before rushing from my room. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was happening? Are we under attack? Questions jumbled through my mind. Darkness surrounded me as I headed to my sisters bedroom, deciding to wake her up. Screams echo from the lower town and shouts grow louder. Dashing into Elizabeth's room, I found her asleep and unknowing of the danger outside, I shook her awake. She groaned but carried on sleeping, I shook her again harder.

"Elizabeth. Wake up!" I heard a soft grumble.

"What is it, Rosabelle? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, but we have to go. We need to find father." Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on!" I urged her. She got of bed and slipped on her slippers and gown.

"This better be good, Rosabelle." She mumbled as we walk to her bedroom window and flung open the curtains and stared outside. People ran in all directions, it was much worse than this afternoon. I wondered what they were running from. But then I saw, and gulped, many shivers slivered up my spine. Pirates. Everywhere, chasing townsfolk with knives, pistols, clubs and grenades and, sitting on the now rough ocean sat a ghost ship with black sails. It was the same ship from my dream, I knew it. Then I saw a group of pirates climbing over the gate and into our property.

"Sorry, Elizabeth," I replied, "But I don't think it is." We hurriedly left the window and scurried downstairs. Elizabeth and I were only halfway down the staircase when we heard a knock on the door. Our eyes widened in fear as the butler walked towards the door about to open it.

"Don't!" Elizabeth cried. But it was too late, the door was opened.

"Hello, Chum." A chubby pirate with wispy grey hair said before he shot the butler. I screamed along with my sister and we rushed back upstairs. The Chamber rooms door was already open so I pulled Elizabeth inside, locking the door behind me. Suddenly I bumped into someone. It was Estrella my sister's maid.

"Miss Swann's, they've come to kidnap you." She said clutching Elizabeth's arms.

"What?" We asked together.

"You're the Governor's daughter's."

I gulped again as Elizabeth said. "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Estrella nodded and ran out. The pirates knocked the door open as Elizabeth and I sprinted from the room. It was then we noticed a bed warmer which sat on a table, Elizabeth grabbed it and let the hot coal fall onto a skinny, one glass-eyed pirates head.

"It's hot! You burned me!" He cried, Elizabeth and I took this distraction to escape from the room, and proceed downstairs. I was too shocked to do anything much so my sister took charge and pulled me downstairs. We were going fast but the two pirates were catching up. As we got to the bottom of the staircase we were cornered. The pirates edged towards us, getting closer… and closer… and… BOOM! A canon whizzed in and hit the pirate who was stealing treasure, full in the stomach which made him fly out the front door.

"Come on." Elizabeth whispered, and while the pirates were blocked by a fallen chandelier, she dragged me into the dining room. She snatched a candlestick from the mantelpiece and jammed it between the doorknobs, locking the door. The door was rattled and we were running out of time. Then my eyes caught sight of two swords stuck in a solid maybe iron decoration on the wall.

"There," I murmured to Elizabeth and nodded towards the decoration. I went to the mantelpiece and on my tiptoes I grabbed the swords, but the whole decoration came down instead. And it was heavy. As the rattling got harder, Elizabeth helped me with trying to get the swords out. But it was impossible. Giving up, we left the decoration and looked around, searching for a hiding place. We couldn't go onwards to the next room as there was none, we had reached the end of the house. Suddenly the door burst open and we hurried inside a cupboard, and slammed the doors shut just as the two pirates came into the dining room. I heard my heart beating loudly in my chest, and hoped that the pirates couldn't hear it as well.

"We know you're here, Poppets,"

"Poppet's." Echoed another voice. My breathing sped up as I heard the footsteps creep forward.

"Come out… And we promise we won't hurt you." If I wasn't so scared I could probably of scoffed at these words, _Not hurt us?_ Unlikely.

"We will find you Poppet's. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. Gold calls to us." I gulped and looked down at Elizabeth's gold medallion which she was wearing around her neck, she did the same.

"Gold calls…" The footsteps got louder and louder until…

"'Ello, Poppet." A bulging yellow eye peeked through the tiny gap in the door before the doors swung open, revealing the two pirates. The chubby one pointed a gun at us about to shoot.

"Parley!" Elizabeth said suddenly. Of course, parley! Why didn't I remember that! My sister carried on, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code the brethren, set down by the pirates, Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain." I wanted to hug her right now. We were saved, well at least for now.

"I know the Code." The chubby one growled.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth recited from the books she used to read as a child. The skinny pirate looked annoyed and cursed,

"To the blazes with the code."

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" The Chubby pirate yelled at the other one, revealing scummed and yellowed teeth. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

"Which one has the medallion?" The skinny one asked.

"This one." The fat one grabbed my sister. My breathing sped up again, _what were they going to do to her? What were they going to do to me?_

"Should we dispose of the other?"

"She's no use to us." The other agreed. I was too shocked to speak.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed, "You're breaking the laws of the Code!" The pirate just smiled,

"You were the one who said parley, not her. We're breaking no bloody code at all!" They laughed as my sister begged,

"Please… please." But they took no notice of her.

"Get rid of her," The chubby pirate said. Then, it all happened so fast, the skinny one grabbed a club and before I could do anything knocked me on the head. I felt dizzy and blackness surrounded me, then I fell to the floor with a thud. The last thing I heard was my sister's screams growing fainter and fainter.


	4. The Commandeer

My whole body ached and my head was throbbing with pain. The early morning rays of sunshine filtered through the dining room window and onto my pale face. I stood up and clung onto a chair to stop myself from falling and walked slowly towards the window. The sky was cloudless and bright and the sea was again calm and twinkling, it was hard to believe that only last night Port Royal looked as if it was being put in a furnace. The houses were broken and windows, shattered. The townsfolk crowded the streets gathering their animals or searching through the ashes of their homes for their left-behind possessions. I regained my balance and since I was still in my night clothes, headed to my bedroom. The house was quiet. The maids weren't there, the butler was dead, my father was perhaps with the Commodore, and my sister had been taken. Tears blossomed in my eyes as I thought of this, I missed her and hoped she was alright. After all it was my responsibility as an older sister to look after her and I had failed. It was strange getting changed by myself, I had always had my maids to help me. But I could still manage it as I had watched Sarah and Ethel do it numerous times. I dressed myself into a plain red dress with ruffled sleeves, then places a ruby necklace around my neck and slipped on a matching bracelet and earrings. My dark locks I brushed into a high bun and touched my face with makeup. Once I had finished I put on some black high heels and left the lonely manor. I walked down the street for a few minutes until I met a carriage driver who drove me to the town's center. It was loud there, not nearly as loud as yesterday night, mostly just people chasing after squawking chickens and ducks or milking disturbed goats and cows. There was a smell of burnt wood hanging in the air as well as the stench of blood. I told the driver to stop and I hopped out. I saw Commodore Norrington, my father, and some guards standing around a small table, studying a chart. _Why weren't they doing anything! My sister was out there somewhere, I didn't even know if she was still alive!_ The thought made me shiver, I shouldn't think like that. She is alive, she had to be. I was about to give them a piece of my mind, but someone beat to it. It was Will.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth." He stated,

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington answered, without taking his eyes off the chart. But Will shook the guard off.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her." I felt a rush of gratitude towards Will, at least he cared for her safety as much as I did.

"And where do you suppose we start?" My father asked, slightly annoyed, "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Then Mr. Murtogg said.

"That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl." His companion then interrupted,

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." _Yes!_ Jack Sparrow could tell us where the Black Pearl was heading, he could help save my sister. Will seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it."

"No… The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Commodore Norrington replied, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course… " Will slammed the hatchet into the table, cutting the chart.

"That's not good enough!" He shouted, I had to agree. Norrington pulled the hatchet from the table, looking more than annoyed and turned to Will.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man who cares for Rosabelle's sister." He handed Will back his hatchet. Will glared at Norrington before he stormed off to the prison. I was about to follow him when I heard my father who said,

"Thank goodness, you're safe, Rosabelle."

"Yes, father." I responded. I wanted to yell and tell them that, yes I'm alright, but my sister might not of been so lucky. But I kept my cool as I am a lady and hurried after Will. He was at the prison door when I caught up to him.

"Will, I know you're going after Elizabeth, I need to come with you." He looked surprised but also stern.

"I'm sorry, Rosabelle, but you belong here in Port Royal with your father. You can't go galavanting after pirates." I gave him a sharp reply.

"Yes, I belong in Port Royal, but I also belong with my sister. I'm coming with you." Will still looked uncertain.

"But…"

"I'm coming, Will." I repeated,

"This will be really dangerous, Rosabelle, and I don't want you to get hurt." Will warned."I know, but it's my duty to protect Elizabeth. I can't just let her go." I said, holding back tears. Will just nodded, finally giving in. We entered the prison and found Jack lying down on the stone floor, as if he was bored.

"You. Sparrow!" Will shouted,

"Aye," Jack answered without sitting up.

"You are familiar with that ship ― _the_ Black Pearl?" Will asked,

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack said. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that can not be found…" He held up his index fingers, "except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked impatiently.

"Why ask me?" Jack said, studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate." I answered.

"And you want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?" I was shocked. Me, a pirate? Never.

"Never!" We both cried at the same time. Then Will looked a little embarrassed as he admitted.

"They took Miss. Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said. I felt a wave of anger wash through me. _How could he? He was just going to leave my sister to die?_ But then again he was a pirate.

"Please," I begged, "I need to save her, you're our last chance." Jack looked from me to Will, thinking it over.

"I can get you out of here." Will persuaded.

"How's that? the keys runoff." Jack said

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will said, and picked up a bench sticking the legs through the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… The door will lift free." I smiled at Will, now that was an offer even a pirate won't turn down.

"What's your name." Jack asked Will.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine" Jack said, sitting up, "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Will looked at him, uncertain, and so would I if a pirate knew my father.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, well Mr. Turner, m'lady, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your Miss. Swann. Do we have an accord?" Jack held out his dirty hand through the cell door. Will shook it and I reluctantly did as well, his hand was rough and cold, I let go very quickly.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." Will lifted the door off it's hinges and let it fall to the ground with a rattled thud.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said. Jack stepped out of the cell.

"Not without my effects."

We'd escaped the town center and was waiting underneath a stone bridge near the docks. There was a ship named the HMS Dauntless tied up in the harbour. It was huge and painted in blue and yellow stripes.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked, staring at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer." Jack replied, "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He turned to face Will and I. "One question about your business, or there's no use going. This girl ― how far are you willing to go to save her?" I was about to reply but Will bet me to it.

"I'd die for her." At that moment I realised how much Will cared for my sister, he really did love her. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh, good. No worries then." Jack said. We followed him to a canoe which we hid under and walked into the sea. Jack led us, with Will in the middle and me at the end.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said as our bodies sunk deeper into the cold water. There was a small place under the canoe where we could breathe.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack answered. I smirked. We soon reached the ship and climbed up the Port side of it. My hands grabbed onto one of the balconies and I pulled myself up, Will followed close behind. Jack climbed over the edge of the ship and gave me hand up. I was soaked, my red dress feel flat against me and my hair which was untidy fell over my deep hazel eyes. We crept down to the deck as Jack yelled.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye! avast," Will said, taking out his sword. Jack looked over at him and gave him a weird look. The crew just laughed. Gillette stepped forward,

"Miss. Swann, what are you doing here?"

"Saving my sister." I replied, harshly. Gillette carried on.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a women. You'll never make it out of the bay!" Jack just smirked and pointed his gun at Gillette's nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"Son… I'm Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" We watched as they boarded a longboat, then pretend to get the ship ready for sail, I noticed Jack disappear somewhere then come back minutes later. I wondered what he did.

"Here they come!" Will said as the Interceptor another smaller but still beautiful ship sailed towards them. As men started to board the Dauntless, Jack pulled me and Will into hiding and then motioned towards a rope. Jack went first he grabbed the rope and swung onto the Interceptor, Will went next and then it was my turn. I gulped, but nethertheless took the rope and swung onto the ship. When I was directly above the deck I let go and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, giving me a hand up.

"I'm fine." Norrington then noticed the Interceptor slowly sailing away.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" He shouted as the sailors unsuccessfully tried to swing on board, landing in the sea. Jack shot the ropes that were connecting the ship to the Dauntless and we slowly drifted away.

"Thank You, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way." Jack yelled over to the Dauntless, "We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves." I laughed at the shocked expression on the Commodore's face. Then I saw the Dauntless heading straight for the Gillette and sailors in the longboat. _Why weren't they turning?_ The sailors dived from the boat just in time before it was crushed beneath the Dauntless. I turned to Jack,

"What did you do?" I accused. He smirked,

"love," he said, "I'm afraid the Commodore, no longer has a working rudder chain" I rolled my eyes and gazed at the deep blue ocean sparkling beneath the noon sunlight.


	5. Tortuga

I was sitting on the stairs leading to the upper deck, listening to Will talk about his childhood. I never knew much about Will as a child, only that my sister and I had found him floating in the ocean on the voyage from England when I was fifteen. It had been hours since we had commandeered the Interceptor, and were sailing calmly against the smooth water.

"When I was a lad living in England," Will said, sharpening a sword, "my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack replied, not really interested at all.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." Will said, "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." I followed the two of them up the small stairs and up onto the upper deck.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said. _Bootstrap?_ What a strange nickname, I wondered why everyone called him that.

"Bootstrap?" I asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack carried on to Will, steering the ship. I gasped. Pirate, Will's father was a pirate? But then that explained the pirate medallion that Elizabeth found on him as a boy.

"It's not true." Will said, angrily. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack answered, rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed. I was sorry for Will but I had to agree with Jack. His father was a pirate. But I didn't say anything, he'd be so upset. Will took out his sword.

"My father was _not_ a pirate."

"Put it away, son, it's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said, calmly.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will retorted. So that's what happened yesterday in the Blacksmiths.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack swung the wheel around so one of the sails connected with Will, swinging him out, hanging over the sea. I gasped and looked urgently and Jack who ignored me.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these ― what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do." Jack said. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with only her." Jack gave a quick gesture in my direction. I started to protest but Jack held up his hand to stop me. "Savvy. So…" He swung Will back on board and pointed a sword at him, "can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword around, offering it to Will, who was lying on the deck flat on his back. "Or can you not?" Will took the sword and asked.

"Tortuga?" Jack grinned at him, showing off his golden teeth.

"Tortuga."

After a couple of sleepless nights, we arrived in Tortuga, a town on the edge of a small island. We leave the Interceptor in the harbour and walk into the crowded streets. There were large woman flirting with ugly men who were lying under rum barrels with their mouths open wide. People ran around with guns shooting in random directions and drunk men broke empty rum bottles on other people's heads knocking them out. It was chaos. I'd never seen such an uncivilised and unhygienic place before.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. What do you think?" Jack questioned.

"It'll linger." Will answered as I pulled a face.

"I'll tell you, if every town in the world were like this one, no man or woman would ever feel unwanted." Jack lead us through the streets until a women with deep red curly hair and who was painted in makeup walked up to Jack.

"Scarlett!" He greeted. She slapped him on the cheek. "Not sure I deserved that." He said to us as I held back a smirk. Another woman then came up, she too was coated in makeup but had blonde curls instead of red. "Giselle!"

"Who was she? Who is she?!" Giselle asked, glaring at me.

"What?" Jack said, uncertainly, then she slapped him on the other cheek and walked away.

"I may of deserved that." We walked onwards till we came across a sty with three pigs and a muddy man sleeping in it. Jack threw a bucket of water on the man and he sat up and yelled.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He was dressed in dirt-covered rags and ad small beady eyes. I seemed to remember him from somewhere. But where?

"Mother's love! Jack!" The man greeted, when he noticed who it was. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping.'S bad luck." He put the knife away.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack said and knelt down on the dirt. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who did the sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." I was rather confused by the time Jack had finished talking and by the look on his face so did the other man, but soon he'd figured out what he'd said and replied.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man stood up and Will threw another bucket of water on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will said. The man stopped looking annoyed and shrugged as if he was agreeing. We walked to a tavern named the ' _Captains Daughte_ r'. It was worse inside than the streets of Tortuga if that was even possible. Men and women alike danced drunkenly around, throwing rum all over the floor, making other slip and not get back up. Broken glass was scattered everywhere and wooden tables were packed with inappropriate people. Jack gestured for the pig man to sit down at a spare table in the far corner while he looked around cautiously and muttered to Will and I.

"Keep a sharp eye." He then went to sit down with the other man. I leaned against a wooden pole that was near Jack's table, unsure of what to do. A lanky man with a stubbled beard and ear-length dirty hair drifted up to me.

"Hello, beautiful." He murmured to me.

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"How 'bout we go and have a cosy get together, ey?" I nearly choked with disgust. I glared at him,

"I don't think so." I spat before moving far away. Now I understood what Jack said about keeping out a sharp eye. Will, also seemed to be having trouble getting away from a fat and ugly women who had taken a fancy to him. Then I heard Jack and the man talking in hoarse whispers.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" The man asked.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack answered, tilting his head towards Will. Leverage? Will? What was Jack up to? It didn't sound good. I listened in closer.

"The kid?" He said. Jack nodded,

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" The man observed, "'Leverage', says you 'I think a feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack replied, "Take what you can…"

"Give nothing back." The other man finished, they banged their tankards together and took a big gulp before slamming them back down on the table. As they got up, I looked away, pretending to be fascinated with a piece of shattered glass on the floor. Jack, the man, Will and I left the tavern and headed into the lantern-lit night.

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs said. Yes, it was Gibbs, I found that out when Jack was talking about him last night to us, explaining how he'd get us a good crew. I was rather surprised when I found out who the old man really was, but I did remember him from somewhere. He just looked different in mud rags instead of a sailor's uniform in which I last saw him in eight years ago. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." Then he added, "And crazy to boot." I glanced over at Will who looked less than impressed at the line of about seven dirty pirates.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" He scoffed, Jack walked along the line of sailors until he reached a man with a purple bandana, a scruffy short beard and a bluish, yellow parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"You sailor!" He yelled.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack continued, "... Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" I gulped at the last part. I knew I was willing to die for Elizabeth but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared to do it. When Cotton didn't answer Jack shouted,

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the bird to talk for him. No-one's yet figured how." Mr. Cotton poked out his stub of a tongue, I turned away, disgusted.

"That's gross." I muttered to Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Cotton's … Parrot" Jack said, uncomfortably. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The Parrot squawked in answer.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'." Gibbs translated.

"'O course it does." Jack said and turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Was all Will said.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A female voice spoke out. I was surprised, there were only supposed to be male sailors on board. It seemed by the looks on their faces that everyone else was too. Jack walked over to the sailor who had just spoken and took off her sailors hat, revealing a dark skinned women. She had long black hair that matched her eyes.

"Anamaria!" Jack exclaimed, the woman smacked his cheek. I held back a laugh, women sure seemed had it in for Jack.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" I asked, teasingly.

"No, that one I deserved." He replied,

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused loudly.

"Actually ―" Jack protested only to get another slap on the face. "... borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." _Borrowed without permission?_ That sounded an awful lot like stealing to me.

"But you didn't!" She yelled,

"You'll get another one." Jack said, Anamaria pointed a finger at him

"I will."

"A better one." Will butted in.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one." Will said and pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one? That one?!" Jack said urgently and glared at Will, who gave him a pointed look. "Aye, that one. What say you?" The crew shouted 'aye!' in agreement.

"Anchors aweigh." Cotton's bird screeched as the crew walked towards the ship.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board, sir, let alone two." Gibbs warned. He sounded a bit too superstitious to me.

"It's be far worse not to have them." Jack said, then walked over to the Interceptor with the crew. _What exactly did Jack mean by that? It'll be far worse not to have them?_ I waved the thought away and followed them on deck and readied to set sail.


	6. Isla De Muerta

Lightning shredded the sky in half, the clouds were dark and angry against the cold seascape and the rain was undead tears, falling down hard like thousands of marbles. Icy fingers gripped around my already frozen heart, my face and hair were windswept, and my dress was so wet it was stuck to me. Water flooded into the ship with each crashing wave, the crew all had buckets and were scooping out the seawater but it was useless as more kept on washing in. The Interceptor swayed violently, making it hard to stand without slipping.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will yelled to Gibbs over the howling ― no, screaming wind.

"Aye," Gibbs replied with the same amount of volume. I listened in, eager to find out the answer too. "The compass that doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we!" I gave a glance at Jack who was steering, with a wide, slightly mad grin on his face.

"We should drop the canvas, sir." Gibbs shouted to Jack,

"She can hold a bit longer." Was all he said. My eyes stung with the spits on seawater that were piercing them, and I my legs and arms were grazed and bruised as I poured out another bucket of water back into the choppy sea, but I felt somehow exhilarated. Maybe pirates loved to sail the seas because they felt like this, as though the sea was calling to them, a different song each time. I smiled to myself and carried on working with a new burst of energy.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs called. Jack just grinned and called back,

"we're catching up."

The storm had passed and we were sailing calmly on the eerie water. The water was so clear you could see Shipwrecks lingering at the bottom. It was like we were going through a grave for Ships, it was so silent.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs commented. Jack was upper deck staring at his compass, Cotton looking over his shoulder, he must of been feeling uncomfortable as Jack then shut the compass. I noticed Will looking at him as well.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs who was drinking a bottle of rum.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta." Gibbs answered "That was before I met, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." I was astonished, Jack was once Captain of that ghost ship?

"What? He failed to mention that." I replied, scoffing slightly.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. An a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs explained. I'd heard of Mutiny's before, I had read it in the pirate books Elizabeth and I used to read when we were younger. It meant the crew would go against the Captain and maroon them on an island just like what happened to Jack. I didn't like the sound of a mutiny at all, I wondered who the first mate was.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will said and began acting weird like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Rosabelle, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot ― one shot." Gibbs continued, "well it won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol started to look _real_ friendly. But Jack ― he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Then it all made sense. Barbossa. Barbossa, was Jack's first mate and he became Captain once Jack had been marooned and supposedly to be dead. That's why Jack came, he had plan, including the death of his first mate.

"Barbossa." I said.

"Aye." But Will seemed interested in something else.

"How did he get off the island?"

"Well I'll tell, ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Mr. Gibbs retold to us,

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will questioned.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said, sounding proud of how mad his Captain was.

"What did he use for rope?" I asked.

"Human hair." Jack said, startling them. He had just appeared and was standing next to them. "... From my back." I almost choked on revolt. "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew repeated, getting back to work. This was it. I stared at the dark, looming cave not to far away. My sister was in there and alive. I hoped.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack told everyone.

"What about me!" I said with an edge to my voice.

"What about you?" Jack said, turning to me.

"I'm coming ashore too!" I said almost shouting.

"No, you're not." Jack answered simply.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" I finished.

"Because you are a woman and…" Jack said unsure of what to say next. "Let's just say you'll find the ship more comfortable." I was furious.

"Just because I'm a woman?" I repeated, angrily.

"Ahhh, that is the main part, yes." Jack said. I huffed, and turned towards the Cabin. Of course I wasn't going to stay there, though. I had a plan. I would pretend that Jack had won the fight, but then go after him and Will in secret. I wasn't just going to leave my sister like that.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." As I entered the cabin, I glared at Jack one more time before slamming the door behind me, cursing _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

I would have to escape without the rest of the crew seeing me as they wouldn't let me go either, I walked over to the window and gazed at Will and Jack rowing to the Isle de Muerta. How could they expect me to just lounge around doing nothing while my sister was in danger?!

"Men…" I grumbled, then I suddenly had enough of this cabin and went back on deck. I looked around, the crew was busy. _Good…_ I could go after my sister without being noticed if I'm quick. Trying to blend in with the crew, I lowered a longboat into the water. I lowered it down slowly so when it hit the water it would do it reasonably quietly, but the boat was heavy so it was hard to keep it going at a steady pace. Just as I thought I had finished I heard Gibbs call out to me.

"Rosabelle! Where in the blazes do ya think you're goin'?" He surprised me so much, I let go of the rope and made the boat fall into the water with a loud splash. Without looking behind me, I plunged into the water. The seawater was cold and I tried not to think of all the sharks that roamed beneath me. Dragging myself out of the water, I climbed into the longboat and rowed away from the Interceptor, ignoring the crew's calls. Goosebumps appeared on my skin, and my dark hair stuck to my chilled face. Nevertheless I was determined to get to Elizabeth in time, so paddled as fast as I could against the silent waves. My heart sped up rapidly as I entered the cave. It was dark and the water became shallow and clear. I saw glittering gold coins and silver trinkets lying at the bottom of the water, I had an urge to reach out and touch them but thought better of it. As I drifted further into the cave, I heard voices, faint at first, but then they got louder and louder.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The voice was hoarse but strong, clearly coming from a man. Finally, I reached a rocky shore still covered by the gloominess of the cave, there was already another boat there, I guessed it belonged to Jack and Will. I pulled the boat ashore and crept towards the cheers and yells of the pirates. My heart thumped heavily in my chest as I became closer to the noise. Closer and closer and… Thud! I had tripped over something hidden by the darkness, landing hard on the slippery rocks. But as I looked closer I found it wasn't a something, so much as a someone.

"Jack?" I whispered, cautiously. No answer. "Jack." I repeated louder. Then I heard him groan and slowly stand up. He spun around, confused and dizzy, clutching an oar.

"Where am I?" Jack said, baffled. Then it became clear, Jack had been knocked unconscious.

"You're in the Isle de Muerta." I replied, trying to get him to understand. Jack seemed to regain his consciousness and stared at me blankly for a moment before turning irritated.

"Rosabelle! I told you to stay on the ship. What are you thinking?" He muttered to me. I just smiled.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that quickly. I'm coming with you." I said, with an ending tone. Jack just glared at me but as he turned around I thought I saw a quick flash of a grin cross his face. He started to walk, still holding the oar for balance. I followed him, unsure of where he was going. Then a crew of pirates came into view. I tried to pull Jack away from the pirates but they were gaining on us fast.

"You." Accused a skinny pirate who had a fake eye that I recognised from the night of the attack in Port Royal.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The other fat pirate who also attacked Swann Manor, stated.

"Oh." Jack said as the fat pirate pointed a pistol at us. " Palulay… palu-li-la-la-lulu, parilli… parsnip, parsley, par-partner, partner…" _What in the world was Jack saying?_ I thought to myself.

"Parley?" The skinny pirate, translated helpfully. Right, parley, why do I always forget about that?

"Parley! That's the one! Parley, parley!" Jack repeated. The fat pirate glowered at the skinny one.

"Parley?" He grumbled. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'Parley!'"

I placed my two fingers on the tip of the pistol.

"That would be the French." I responded. Jack stared at me surprised, I smirked back at him. The pirate just glared at us before grabbing me roughly by the arm, and another doing the same with Jack.

"We're takin' ya to the Captain. I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to see ya again, Sparrow."


	7. Walk the Plank

I stood next to an Aztec chest, shivering because of the eerie cold next to Jack. pirates crowded around us, making me nervous, they weren't exactly friendly-looking.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Captain Barbossa spat at Jack. Barbossa was a man well on in his years, with a scar running down his right cheek. He wore navy blue mismatched clothes and wore a wide-brimmed dark hat that had a feather glued to it.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack explained. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa said and then turned to me.

"And what is such a beautiful woman like yourself, stuck with this scum." Barbossa asked, nodding towards Jack. Whatever Jack was, and mind you he was many things, but scum wasn't one of them.

"That," I returned harshly. "Is none of your business." I saw a smile spread across Jack's face.

"Ooh, the pretty mermaid has a sharp tongue." Barbossa commented and the crew laughed. "What's your name, missie?"

"My name…" I paused, should I tell him my real name? What harm would it do? " Is Rosabelle Swann. But in this case, you call me Miss Swann or nothing at all."

"Well, Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and have just met _Miss Swann._ " Barbossa continued, "Kill them." The pirates all took out their pistols and aimed them at Jack and I. My heart froze, ' _kill us?' Did he just say 'kill us?'_. I gulped.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked,clearly up to something. _Elizabeth!_ I screamed inside my head. How could I have forgotten? And Will, he wasn't here either. It looked like they had escaped, I hoped so. What did Jack mean by ' _the girl's blood didn't work'_ , anyway?

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa instructed and turned back to face Jack, the pirate's all reluctantly lowered their weapons, I breathed in a sigh of relief. "You know whose blood we need?" Jack smirked.

"I know whose blood you need."

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa repeated, astounded. We had left the Isle and were inside the Black Pearl. From a distance the Black Pearl always looked terrifying and haunted, but when I was actually on it, it felt magical, maybe it _was_ some source of dark magic, but that's what made me feel rebellious and free. I was sitting in the Captain's quarters, listening to Jack and Barbossa talk, actually more like squabble over the Pearl and the lifting of the curse.

"No," Jack responded. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy."

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa retorted. I mean _really_ they were acting so immature.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed a mutiny, therefore… my word will be the one we'll be trusting." Jack said and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. "Although… I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

Jack bit into the apple, "Funny ol' world innit?" He offered Barbossa an apple, but is interrupted by a muscular african man with piercings masking around his eyes.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Barbossa stood up and walked outside to the upper deck with Jack and I following close behind. I watched as Barbossa pulled out a telescope and stared through it at the Intercepter. Jack looked rather hurried and stood in front of the Captain, blocking the other ship from his sight.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Seriously, Jack, that's your excuse?

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa replied and then to the African man, "Bo'sun, lock them in the brigg." Barbossa snatched Jack's apple, took one look at it, and threw it into the sea. Bo'sun dragged Jack and I to the brig which smelt damp and musty. He shoved Jack in and then me and disappeared back up deck.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack stated, as we sloshed through ankle-deep water. I heard Barbossa yelling orders to his crew and I suddenly felt angry. The Black Pearl was a much better ship than the Interceptor, they would kill everyone on board in minutes.

"This is your fault!" I shouted at Jack, "If you had just stopped yapping at Barbossa then we might've been able to escape and wouldn't be locked up in here!" I knew it wasn't really Jack's fault, but I couldn't help being angry with him.

"My fault!" Jack exclaimed, getting angry as well. "You're the one who followed me to the Isle, I didn't tell you to. But you just won't listen will you!"

"My sister was in there!" I yelled back, "I had to save her, I couldn't just stay on some ship waiting for you to rescue her. If you even returned, which you didn't!" Jack didn't seem to have a reply for this, so he just stared out a small hole in the side of the ship. I became silent. _Jack was just trying to protect me,_ I thought. _I shouldn't of got mad at him. It wasn't really his fault._ Then I realised what I had done, I had yelled at someone, I had a fight with someone. Of course I sometimes fought with Elizabeth but she was my family, I'd never fought with anyone else before. _I have changed. I don't act like a lady anymore, but I'm not a pirate either. I don't know what I am._

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly. Jack took his eye away from the hole.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder, I felt my cheeks burning.

"Didn't quite hear that?" Jack teased.

"I'm sorry." I shouted, really annoyed with him now. Jack just laughed.

"Stop it." I murmured. But he didn't, he just laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" I asked, regretting I'd ever said sorry to him.

"Nothing. It's just I'd never of thought of the day, that I'd hear you say sorry to me." He replied, his laughs dying down, now.

"Well enjoy it, because you won't be hearing it again, Sparrow." I retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes and pressed against the hole once again.

"DUCK!" Jack yelled after a moment.

"What?" I said, confused. Then I felt a loud Boom! And Jack pushed me to the ground. A canon had smashed through the hull. if Jack hadn't pushed me out of the way. I'd probably be dead.

"Thanks." I said, still feeling shocked. But I doubt he heard me because he didn't say anything in response.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled, then grabbed a rum canteen from the ground. "Bloody empty." He groaned. I then noticed that the lock on the cell door had been destroyed.

"Stop whining about your stupid rum and look, the door lock has been broken."

"Huh?" Was all he said.

"Come on." I groaned and pushed the door open.

Up on deck was mayhem. Pirates boarded the Interceptor and aimed multiple shots at the opposite crew. There was yells and cries and the sound of the canons crashing into the opposite ships.

"Follow me." Jack whispered. I nodded as I watched a man swing from a rope and land face-first onto the deck. Jack grabbed the rope.

"Thanks very much." He thanked and swung onto the Interceptor. I wasn't to keen to do this again, but I grabbed onto a free rope and swung on board the other ship.

"Jack, Rosabelle!" Gibbs greeted. Jack gave him the canteen.

"Bloody empty." I scanned the ship until I spotted Elizabeth fighting a pirate. He's about to bring his sword down on her, when I grabbed his wrist.

"That's not very nice." I taunted before Elizabeth knocked him overboard.

"It's pleasant to to see you again." I greeted her, in a formal voice.

"The pleasure's all mine." She replied in the same tone, but then we burst out half laughing half crying and hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much, Rosabelle."

"Not half as much as I missed you." I said.

"Hate to break up this reunion." Jack interrupted, he faced Elizabeth, "but where's the medallion."

"Wretch," my sister said, and was about to slap him when he caught her wrist and examined the bandage that was wrapped around it.

"Ahh. Where is dear, William." Jack responded.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped, and ran to the grate, where it seemed Will was stuck underneath. I was about to go over as well when I came face to face with a pirate holding an axe.

"Hello, beautiful." He said before bringing the axe down on me. Dodging out of the way, I snatched a sword from a dead man's hand and began fighting with him. I'd never had much practice but I'd watched others do it so many times, I knew the basics. He took another swing at me, but I blocked it. Then I noticed Jack chasing after a monkey. When I looked closer I saw it was carrying the medallion. The pirate took this distraction to his advantage and brought up his axe about to strike but was again stopped by Mr. Gibbs.

"Bad luck to hurt a lady." He yelled and punched him in the stomach. I'm pretty sure he made that whole bad luck to hurt a lady thing up but I was still grateful.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, Miss." Gibbs replied. I went over to the grate and kneeled down next to Elizabeth.

"Will?" I called, desperate.

"Rosabelle! You're safe." He exclaimed.

"Yes, but you're not! Can we help?" No answer.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried,

"Can you hear me Will? Will!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt strong arms tear me away from the grate, I looked at who it was. The African pirate. Just great. Elizabeth, also was taken. Bo'sun took me over back to the Pearl.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to kick him, but he held me still. He plonked me on the deck floor. I stood up, only to get tied up with the rest of the crew. The fat pirate held up his pistol and circled us.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word, 'Parley'. I'll have your guts for garters."

The Interceptor blows up. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Will had still been in there. I gulped back tears.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, and started to punch Barbossa, who hardly took notice. "You've got to stop it. Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. you took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." Barbossa taunted. Someone lept up on deck. Were my eyes deceiving me? Was it… Will!

"Barbossa!" He called.

"Will." Elizabeth breathed.

"Elizabeth and Rosabelle go free." Will stated, pointing a pistol at the Captain.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa scoffed.

"They go free!" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded to Will who ignored him.

"You can't. I can." He pointed the pistol to his own head. I stifled a scream. What was Will thinking! He couldn't… He wouldn't…

"Like that." Jack said, sadly.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, confused. Jack butted in.

"No-one. He's no-one. A distant cousin of my of my Aunt's nephew twice removed. lovely singing voice, though ― Eunuch."

"My name is William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap come back to haunt us." A pirate said.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will stated. Barbossa gave up.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Rosabelle go free,"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" I noticed Jack pointing to himself, hand signaling to Will.

"And the crew ― the crew are not to be harmed." Will guessed.

"Agreed."

The pirates made Elizabeth walk the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will accused.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd so free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa snapped. pirates gag Will and held him back. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew agreed. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." I heard Jack trying to talk his way out of things with some pirates who just growled at him.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth insulted, tossing Barbossa the dress. Barbossa pressed the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm." I would be false to say I wasn't disgusted.

"Off you go, come on!" The pirates urged as my sister slowly walked across the plank.

"Too long!" Bo'sun said impatiently and stood on the plank, shaking it. Elizabeth fell feet-first into the water.

"You evil, cockroach!" I screamed at Barbossa.

"You next." He responded. I gulped as weapons were pointed at me. I had no choice but to walk forward. "You know, I was thinking of keeping you. But, I decided you needed to learn more respect. Maybe this hellish island will teach you some." I didn't answer, just carried on down the plank. I was so scared, I was shaking. Then all of a sudden someone rattled the plank and I tumbled into the water below.

I couldn't swim. I didn't know how. My dress was pulling me lower and lower into the water, I'd held my breath but I was running out of air. I tried to paddle but it was useless. My head throbbed and my vision was blacking out, I reached the bottom and I tried to push off from the ground, but my foot was stuck between to rocks. I saw was a splash and a figure swimming towards me. Then everything went black.


	8. Marooned

I choked out water, my vision slowly coming back to me. My head still throbbed, but I was alive. _How?_ I thought, _I was drowning… dying._

"Rosabelle! You're alright." I saw Elizabeth bending over me. She was soaking and was only in her underdress. Then I remembered what had happened. We were alone on a deserted beach, without food or water.

"I'm fine…" I groaned.

"Oh, I was so worried about you, I thought maybe you were… were… dead." Elizabeth wept.

"It's okay, sis. Everything is okay." I reassured her, although I didn't believe it myself.

"I was so scared when I saw Jack carrying you out of the water." My sister said. _Wait, what? Jack Sparrow did what?_

"What do you mean, 'you saw Jack carrying me out of the water?'" I asked.

"Jack, he had to walk the plank as well. Then he said he saw you drowning in the water. He swam with you back to shore. I thought he was too late." Elizabeth answered, croaking out the last words. _Jack rescued me? Again? What was it with me getting rescued by a pirate?_ Questions flooded my mind.

"Where's Jack now?"

"He's gone to collect firewood." Then Elizabeth added. "He'll be back soon."

I hung around the soft sandy shores, dipping my feet in the shallows. It had been almost an hour since I'd woken up, you would of thought I was bored just sitting by myself (as Elizabeth had gone off to look for Jack.) But I wasn't, my life had been so chaotic and difficult these last few days and I felt glad to have a moment of peace to relax, staring out into the never-ending ocean. But my silence didn't last long.

"Sis, we've got the wood and I found Jack!" I turned to see Elizabeth and Jack coming towards me each carrying a large pile of wood. They dumped the piles of wood on the sand as I stood up and walked to them. I watched Jack as he stepped in big equal strides and knocked on a palm tree then jumped on a particular spot. Elizabeth and I followed him.

"Jack, how are we going to get off this island?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, love." Jack replied, uninterested.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth answered not giving up.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack said, roughly. "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice ― unlikely ― young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." _How could he?_ I thought _Will, gave up his life to save us and you're just going to leave him to die?_

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" I went on, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of The East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth nodded at me in agreement.

"Last time… I was here a ground total of three nights, all right? Last time…" Jack opened a secret cellar door. " … The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably… have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed into the cellar and came out with three bottles of rum.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth said with disbelief, "that's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?!" Jack just shrugged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love's." As he walked passed he handed both of us a bottle. What was he thinking? That we'd just forget about Will and stay here drinking _rum_?

"Come back here right this second, Sparrow!" I yelled, about to storm after him when Elizabeth pulled me back.

"Don't worry, Rosabelle." She whispered, "I have a plan."

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." We all sang, dancing around the blazing fire. The night was dark lit only by the fiery flames and the countless stars in the cloudless sky. We linked arms and twirled around once again.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs. Ooh." Jack said, drunkenly as he fell over. He pulled Elizabeth and I down next to him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth encouraged, really getting into her act.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go." Jack explained, "That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom." My heart began to thump faster. I knew Jack was just a drunk pirate at the moment but what he just said reminded me of the rebellious and free feeling I felt when I was aboard the Pearl. _It's true_ , I thought _everything that Jack said, a ship is freedom, is adventure and makes you feel alive. It's one thing to live and another thing to be alive, to feel excitement and thrill._

"Jack… it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." I pretended.

"Oh, yes." Jack replied. I felt him put his arm around my shoulder and tried to hide my disgust.

"Mr. Sparrow… I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." I exclaimed, moving away from his arm.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack curled his mustache.

"To freedom." I toasted and held up my bottle of rum.

"To the Black Pearl." I pressed my lips to the foul-smelling bottle but didn't actually drink but watched as Jack gulped down the whole bottle's contents until he lost consciousness. I smirked and glanced at my sister who smiled back at me. It was time to get to work.

Smoke blurred the surroundings and tumbled through the hazy air. It was a tropical day and there were a few wispy clouds crawling through the azure sky.

"Duck!" Elizabeth cried as their was another explosion near me. I ducked just in time as the flames burst and grow higher. I chucked a barrel onto the pile and dodged the next explosion; I wiped the sweat and ash off my forehead threw some more bottles of rum into the fire.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack cried, running towards my sister and I.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth replied, walking up to him.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, stubbornly

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels." Elizabeth stated. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack said, acting like a child who had lost his favourite toy.

"Jack," I said, walking up to him. "Did you want to get off this island or not? Well, if you did it's worth losing few bottle of rum for!" I sat down on the beachfront and stared into the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack take out his one-shotted pistol and point it at me. I really didn't care and I knew he wouldn't shoot. Sure enough, Jack stuffed the pistol back into his belt and stormed off down the beach in a huff. Not even a half hour later I spotted the Dauntless sailing to our island.

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth begged. We had been picked up from the island and brought to the Dauntless, Jack cursing under his breath the whole way.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" My father replied.

"Then we condemn him to death." I pointed out.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in Piracy." My father responded. _How could they do this?! Will saved our lives! I wasn't just going to leave him to die. I mean, I engaged in Piracy as well but they came to rescue me, anyway!_

"Will and Rosabelle, only engaged in Piracy to rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth argued.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack started. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Commodore Norrington said. I couldn't stand this anymore! Everyone except for Elizabeth and I, of course, were acting like it was okay to leave someone behind. He helped rescue my sister, he saved both our lives more than once and we were just going to leave him while we returned to Port Royal and pretended everything was alright! I glanced over at my sister who looked as if she was going to burst out into tears. _My sister loves Will. And he's my best friend. I'm not going to leave him to die. I can't._

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me… " I croaked, my throat had gone dry, and my eyes watery. "As a wedding gift." Everyone stared at me in surprise especially the Commodore.

"Rosabelle. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" My father said. I gulped, Will almost gave away his life for me, the least I could do was give away my heart.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings… drinks all around!" Jack interrupted then held out his hands. "'Clap him in irons,' right?" Norrington looked from me to Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de Muerta." He stated. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack answered.

"Now, Rosabelle, Elizabeth, we really must get you into some proper clothes." My father told us. I nodded silently and looked down at my red dress. I had rips and the thread was becoming undone at the edges, as well as having filth smudged all over it. I followed my father and sister into the cabin. I dressed into a mild pink gown with frills and ribbons, slipped on pearl-white heels and plaited my dark locks. For the first time in several days, I felt everything was back to normal. Except that Will was still in danger, we were sailing to an Isle swarming with pirates and I was set to marry the Commodore. It wasn't that I did not have respect for him, he was a fine gentleman but did I love him? No. But Elizabeth and Will loved each other, I was doing this for them, so that they could be together.


	9. The Final Battle

Elizabeth and I were pushed into a room against our will. I tried to escape back onto deck but the soldiers were too strong.

"Sorry, but for your own safety's." Gillette said to us, not sounding sorry at all.

"Coward!" I cried.

"The commodore ordered ―" Elizabeth argued. "I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" _Wait, what?_ I thought, _These pirates can't be killed! They're cursed! No-one ever told me that!_

"Don't worry, miss's, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story!" He slammed the door in our faces and locked it.

"How dare he?" Elizabeth yelled. I glared out of the window at the many rowboats hiding in the shadows.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" I said through gritted teeth, clenching my hands into fists. Then I had an idea. There was a clothes drawer at the back of the room, I walked over to it and sat down. Elizabeth was too busy kicking the furniture in the room to notice what I was doing. Dresses, skirts, pants, tops, I tied them altogether to make a long rope. Once I'd finished I grabbed a white sailors pants and a navy cardigan out of the drawer and quickly got changed into them behind a cupboard. When I was done I walked up to my sister.

"Elizabeth, look, I've made a rope. All we need to do is climb down it into the rowboat below!" My sister stared at me in awe for a second then said.

"I don't think you should come with me, Rosabelle." What? I was shocked.

"Why?" Elizabeth looked a bit uncomfortable as she replied.

"Well, you're the future Mrs. Norrington, and I want you to be safe." I felt anger boil inside me.

"Elizabeth! I don't care if I'm 'not safe'. I haven't been for the last few days." I argued. "I almost drowned twice, I was attacked by pirates, I sprung a man from jail and commandeered a ship against the law, I was imprisoned by Barbossa's undead crew then marooned on a godforsaken island. I am going to rescue Will." Now I had repeated everything, I felt somehow relieved. It was strange. Elizabeth glowered at me at first but then smiled slightly.

"You're right. We need to stick together." I waited as she too got changed into some more suitable clothes then I lowered the rope into the boat.

"You first." I said, My sister nodded and climbed out of the window and into the boat. Then I heard my father from the other side of the door.

"Rosabelle? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." I wasn't really listening.

"Okay. You ready, sis?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded and tied the edge of the clothes-rope to a chair. It was the only thing sturdy enough to use, I hoped it would work. Slowly, I began to climb down into the boat. Once I was safely in the boat, I grabbed a oar and we began to paddle in the direction of the Pearl to rescue the rest of the crew. The sky was enveloped in darkness and the sea was unnaturally calm. We reached the Black Pearl and Elizabeth climbed up into ship first, with me following behind her. I pulled myself up onto the deck. Everything was quiet, then… A skeleton monkey, appeared from no-where and screeched at us. I stifled a scream of surprise but Elizabeth just glared at it before punching it square in the face, making it fall into the sea.

"Quickly." Elizabeth whispered to me and we headed down the stairs. I heard hurried footsteps coming towards us so I hid behind a cupboard and pulled Elizabeth with me. Two pirates ran past us and upstairs onto the deck. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go." I murmured and dashed down to the brigg, finding the crew locked up.

"Sshh." Gibbs said before shouting. "It's Rosabelle and Elizabeth!"

"Miss us?" I smirked. Elizabeth grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door, the crew rushed out and we all sneaked up deck. The two pirates were staring over the edge of the ship for anything suspicious. I heard a bell tolling from the Dauntless, it must be under attack. I silently prayed that my father was alright. Together, we untied a rowboat and pushed it forward knocking the pirates off the Pearl. Elizabeth and I rushed forward.

"All of you with me." Elizabeth said. "Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" I turned and faced the crew, not one of them were helping. "Please, We need your help! Come on!" Still no-one moved.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs agreed. I was horrified, we had sprung them from their cell and they wouldn't even help us save Will in return?

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" I asked, desperate.

"Jack owes us a ship." Marty, a dwarf sized and bald sailor said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs added.

"The code?" I snapped. "You're pirates. You disobey the law all the time!"

"Hang the code and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway!" Elizabeth remarked, angrily. I scowled at the coward-like pirates. But still they didn't move a muscle.

"Bloody pirates." I muttered as I rowed to the cave with only Elizabeth.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" A pirate yelled at Will. I rushed into the cave, my heart threatening to pound out of my chest and snatched a near wooden staff.

"Do you like pain?" I hit him with the staff. Hard. "Try wearing a corset." I helped Will up then I spotted not only Barbossa in his skeleton form, but also the other man he was fighting.

"Is that… Jack?" I asked Will.

"Yep. He stole a coin from the cursed treasure and made himself immortal." He answered. Elizabeth came up to us.

"Whose side is Jack on?" She inquired.

"At the moment…?" Will replied. I found a cutlass amongst a pile of gold and fought the pirates with Will and Elizabeth. Working as a team, we strung the three pirates together before I stuffed a grenade in the middle ones rib cage. Elizabeth and Will pushed the pirates out of the moonlight returning them to their human form while the middle pirate was frantically searching through his stomach for the grenade. The pirate looked up.

"No fair." He whined before the three of them exploded.

"Life isn't." I commented. We ran from the explosion as Will cut his hand with a dagger, causing beads of blood to appear on his skin, growing larger and larger. I hopped over the stepping stones but stopped suddenly as Barbossa aimed his pistol at me. My insides froze as I heard the shot go off. But as a few seconds go by, I found that I was still alive. My head turned in the direction of Jack who had instead just shot his former first mate. Barbossa looked confused but then smiled.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will called. He dropped the two blood soaked coins into the chest. I watched as Barbossa dropped his sword letting it clatter to the ground, and tugged back his shirt revealing spreading scarlet red blood oozing from the pistol-wound.

"I feel…" Barbossa murmured. "…Cold" He fell to the ground, a green apple rolling out of his limp hand. I smiled a little. We were all okay. There was a few minutes of silence before Jack wondered off to examine the treasure.

"We should get back to the Dauntless." Elizabeth said.

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe." Will said, turning to me. I'd forgotten about that. My life wasn't back to normal after all, I would soon be a married woman. Jack then swaggered over to us with a golden crown on his head and wearing a few pearl necklaces.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said.

Will rowed us slowly back to the Dauntless. I was cold and tired but most of all sad.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I whispered, I really did feel sorry. That ship meant everything to Jack, he deserved to have his freedom back.

"They done what's right by them, love. Can't expect more than that." He answered, miserably. I closed my eyes and imagined what would happen when I got back to Port Royal.


	10. The Hanging

Ethel tightened my corset and Sarah slipped a olive-coloured dress over the top. Today was the day of Jack Sparrow's hanging, I'd wanted to wear black but my father wouldn't allow it. He couldn't just die. Yes, he was a pirate, but he was also a good man. I blinked back tears as Sarah brushed my lips with lipstick. Once they had finished dressing me, I walked into the entrance hall to meet my father and Elizabeth who looked stunning in a light gold dress, her hair pinned back, looking soft around her face. We didn't say anything just left the manor quietly and caught a carriage to the dreadful hanging.

Elizabeth and I took our places next to the Commodore and our father. Then the hanging began.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" A man said, reading the proclamation.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." I saw Jack correct under his breath.

"… For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith ― Piracy, smuggling…" The official droned. I couldn't bear this.

"This is so wrong." I murmured. Elizabeth glanced at me and gave a sorrowful look.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." My father explained.

"… Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" I gave a halfhearted smile. _Good old Jack_.

"… Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." The official finished. I squeezed my eyes shut as the drums beat louder, I didn't want to see this, this couldn't happen! Then I saw Will walking up to us through the crowds, looking very handsome in neat clothes and a grey hat with a large feather attached to it.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Rosabelle, Elizabeth." Will greeted before looking directly at my sister. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." I smiled as Elizabeth looked surprised, but I could tell by her face that she was beyond happy. Will then turned and made his way back through the crowd. He looked like he had some sort of plan. I hoped he did. I then noticed a parrot perched on top of one of the soldiers flags. It wasn't any parrot it was Mr. Cotton's! All of a sudden the drums stopped and the lever was pulled. But just in time Will threw his sword for Jack to stand on.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth stated before she fell to the ground. My father and the Commodore kneeled next to her, seeing if she was alright. I didn't buy it though. I took off, running as fast as I could in high-heels after Will and Jack who were fighting the oncoming soldiers. I pulled up my skirt making it easier to run and darted past the unconscious men. Jack and Will had reached as far as the battlements before they were surrounded by soldiers pointing their bayonets at them. Commodore Norrington came up to them with my father and sister close behind him.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" My father said, astounded.

"And a good man." Will stated as I smiled. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington growled.

"It's right here… between you and Jack." Will answered. Elizabeth walked over to them and held Will's hand.

"As is mine." She told him. _Is that my place too?_ I wondered _Yes, it is. I don't belong with the Commodore, I belong with my true friends, Elizabeth, Will… and Jack._

"As is mine." I said and walked through the soldiers to where Will and Elizabeth were. I turned to Jack and smiled slightly, then I saw something quickly spark in Jack's dark eyes. It was something I had never seen before. And it made my heart speed up. I looked away, quickly to hide my flushed face.

"Elizabeth! Rosabelle! Lower your weapons!" My father cried. "For goodness sake put them down!" The weapons were slowly lowered. I glanced at my future husband who looked sad but didn't say anything. Jack then again interrupted the silence.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spirritually… Ecumentically… Grammatically." He breathed in my father's face, making him look away in revolt. Jack then turned Elizabeth, Will and I. "Elizabeth it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." My sister stared at him with a disgusted expression. "Belle, I hope our paths will cross again… Will, nice hat." He jumped onto the platform and announced.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that ―" Jack fell over the edge of the platform and into the sea below.

"Jack!" I cried, running over to the edge. He saluted me before swimming towards the Black Pearl.

"Idiot." Gillette said. "He has no-where to go but back to the noose. What's your plan of action? Sir?" Commodore Norrington looked speechless.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of Piracy, Piracy itself can be the right course?" My father asked.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington addressed. Will turned to Elizabeth.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." He walked to Norrington he examined his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you." Will replied. Commodore began to walk away when Gillette called out.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start." The soldiers left, leaving only Will, Elizabeth, my father and myself. I stood next to my father as Will and Elizabeth stood facing each other on the Platform.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" My father asked. "After all… he is a Blacksmith."

"No." Elizabeth said and took off Will's hat. "He's a pirate." My father beamed and walked off while My sister and Will kissed passionately. I smiled and strolled over to the edge of the Battlement. The Black Pearl slowly sailed away. My smile faltered. Jack had his freedom back and my sister was freely able to marry Will. But I wasn't free. I had to marry James Norrington. I had to give away the rest of my life to him. No, I wouldn't think about that now. I would enjoy my last days of freedom.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." I hummed, staring into the horizon. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"


End file.
